


When Death and Fate Collides

by goodcasting



Series: Drabbles/Fillers [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amnesia, Drabble Collection, I don't know how to tag without revealing the plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not scary, Shinigami, Weird Plot Shit, tragic but happy, wrote this for halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodcasting/pseuds/goodcasting
Summary: Shinigami's have one job until fate decides to intervene, but isn't death also fate? And isn't it everyone's fate to die?
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Drabbles/Fillers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032219
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	When Death and Fate Collides

**Author's Note:**

> -Wrote this for Halloween and I thought I lost it, but obviously, I didn't. I just accidentally dragged it to one of my many photo folders, and because it's not titled, I didn't know how to searched for it.  
> -I wanted it to be scary but it didn't turn out that way, but I guess it's better.

MH took out his pocket watch from his breast pocket, its gold casing gleamed against the setting winter sun, he opened it, and as always, impressed by the black and white marble face of the watch with his initials “MH” monogrammed above the number 6.

“Time of death, 05:18 PM,” he said to no one, he closed his watch, satisfied by the click of its hook buckle clasp while he watched as the soul emerged from its body. The same body that suffered an unfortunate accident due to skiing, the soul looked at him with bewilderment before turning to his dead body, and from bewilderment came hysterics to denial followed by the stages that Elisabeth Kubler-Ross had formulated. It was nice to know that the Stages of Grief didn’t just exist for the living, it extended to the dead as well. MH took a deep breath, it was never his style to comfort the dead, in fact, he wanted to tell them that they were better off dead than go living in this world that would soon become a pigsty. He took a deep breath, he couldn’t remember when did he become a Shinigami, he couldn’t tell how long he had been doing this, time just existed differently in his world, and the pocket watch is the only reminder of how the living have been wasting their time by measuring, well, time.

“I can’t be dead, I’m still not married, I haven’t paid my student loans yet, there’s so much, so much that I need to do!” the dead cried while he stared at his body that that was being carried to the ambulance.

MH looked on, his empathy on the rocks, it must be one of the reasons why he became a Shinigami, his lacked of empathy just made this sordid job a whole lot easier.

“We need to go,” MH said while the dead continued sobbing, he opened his pocket watch and sighed, he had another soul to fetch before he calls it a night.

***

“Yo, _Kinpatsu_ , over here!”

MH searched at the owner of the voice and saw Morimoto waving frantically at him, he sat beside him and looked at the circle of cheering fans while they sat on top of a LED scoreboard. The ice hockey fans are at the edge of their seats as the clock ticks, last 10 minutes for the final period of the game.

MH couldn’t say if he liked Morimoto or not, he looked too jovial for a Shinigami, but MH envied him because at least he knew his name, he was wearing a baseball jersey with “Morimoto” stitched on the back when he died and everyone just assumed his name is Morimoto. 

“Are you also here to fetch someone?” MH asked and searched the crowd for the face of his latest addition to the world of the dead, she saw him seated in the VIP area, arm in arm with a guy whose hair almost covered his eyes, and unlike the woman who was clearly enjoying the game, the guy looked like he’d rather be somewhere else as he fiddled with his rings than watch the game.

“Yep,” Morimoto said and motioned to the guy in a tracksuit, who looked as though he was having an internal crisis, “the coach, heart attack,” he clasped his own chest and pretended to be in extreme pain while being out of breath.

“That’s a movie version of heart attack, others just quietly go,” MH said flatly.

“Thank you, MH, for your awesome sense of humor, you’re hair looks blonder today, did you color it?” Morimoto tried to reach for his neck-length hair but he swatted his hand like a fly.

MH simply rolled his eyes, his blond hair had always been the butt of the joke among his fellow Shinigami’s, it didn’t matter that they also have a pink-haired Shinigami, they’d rather go for the blonde jokes and MH’s indifference to it just made others tease him more.

“I need to go, I guess mine would die before yours,” MH said and disappeared before Morimoto could answer.

Except that it didn’t go as planned, MH watched in astonishment as the guy jumped in front of the woman, the bullet quickly punctured his lungs, the same bullet that should have been the cause of the death of the woman MH was supposed to fetch.

MH didn’t know what to do, incidental death does happen, but it never happened to him, all the dead he fetched are destined to die on that day and on that time. He looked over to the scoreboard where Morimoto was seated, but he was no longer there, and the commotion at the seats below meant that the coach had suffered a heart attack.

“Hokuto!”

MH felt his hair rising on his nape, goosebumps appeared on his arms, his heart that he long thought of as dead began hammering, he looked back at the woman who was now clutching the man on her chest, tears fell as fast as her breathing as she called the man’s name in between her wails. _Hokuto_ , why did that name sound so familiar to MH?

The paramedics arrived and unsure of what to do, MH decided to follow the couple to the hospital, he is sure of one thing, it was not his -this Hokuto’s- time to go yet.

***

The scene at the ER was just as chaotic as the scene in the ice hockey stadium as fans, reporters, and the police arrived at the same time. At one side, the coach that Morimoto will fetch is being revived and at MH’s side, this Hokuto is being prepped for the OR. The nurses were busy cutting his bloodied clothes when MH heard the sound of metal hitting a tiled floor, he stared at the pocket watch as it rolled over before it reached a gurney’s wheel and stopped. MH felt this desire to look at it, but one of the nursing assistants picked it up before he could and she placed the guy's personal effects in a zip-lock bag before disappearing behind the curtain.

“A mess, MH, a mess!”

MH turned to Morimoto who winced at the sight of Hokuto as he was transferred to another gurney.

“What do I do?” MH asked, “she was supposed to die but he took the bullet.”

“Well, the good thing is he’s not dead yet.”

“Yes, but she’s not dead either.” MH pointed to the woman who was now clutching this Hokuto’s bloodied clothes together with the ziplock of his personal effects, MH’s eyes focused on the gleaming pocket watch.

“She will be,” Morimoto guaranteed, “the gods must be writing her death sentence right now, and I’m pretty sure that some of them are furious that things didn’t go as plan.”

MH nodded, “have you experienced something like this when the one you’re supposed to fetch didn’t die?”

“Uhm, not yet,” Morimoto shook his head. “But what I experienced are people dying when they were not supposed to die yet like, in accidents or natural disasters that got too big than what the gods intended, that was chaos.”

“So what do I do now?”

Morimoto shrugged, “you wait and see if he dies or not. Uh, time to go, see you later,” Morimoto said and head to the coach’s soul who had just risen from his body.

MH remained standing from where Morimoto left him, he opened his pocket watch and looked at the time, it was almost 10 in the evening, and he would have been watching the Northern Lights if things went according to plan, well, he would just have to wait for another day.

***

“04:16 am, it looks like you will live,” MH closed his pocket watch and stared at Hokuto, no signs of his soul leaving his body even though that body looked badly beaten with all the tubes and wires attached to him. MH had gotten used to indifference and apathy that he felt weird while looking at this guy, he felt a sense of familiarity, a feeling he shouldn’t have when all of his earthly memories should have been wiped-out the moment he became a Shinigami.

The door opened and entered a nurse and the woman with Hokuto, both of them in gowns, masks, and hairnets. “Three minutes only, okay?” the nurse said and she nodded.

As soon as the door closes, she slowly approached him, MH could see that she’s trying her best not to break down with the pitiful sight of the man she loved. Yes, MH could tell as much, she loves him, dearly so, but the indifference he showed while they watch the hockey game meant that she loved him more than he loved her. Or maybe MH was wrong, after all, he took the bullet for her, maybe he was not that into a game of hockey but he loves her just the same.

She took a deep breath before she spoke, “Please live, Hokuto,” her voice trembled as she said each word, “and I promise, I promise that I’ll let you go so that you’ll never try to take your life again.”

MH eyes widened, what is she implying?

“I know, I know that you took that bullet not because you love me, not because you cared, but because you wanted to follow him. After 3 years, it’s still him, always him, and never me.” She walked to the bedside table and placed something on top, it was the pocket watch that MH saw earlier.

“I think you want this close to you,” she said and bent closer to his face, “if you loved him so much that you would want to die, then I love you so much that I’ll give you up, so please, please go on living.”

MH covered his mouth with his hand, what is this feeling? Is he even supposed to feel anything? Why does he want to cry as well?

When the woman left, MH walked closer to the pocket watch, inanimate it might be, MH felt like it was calling him. He felt the familiar coldness the moment his palm touches it, it indeed looked similar to his, he pushed the clasp and his breathing stopped when he saw the familiar black and white jagged marble, but instead of monogrammed initials like his, this one had the name engraved in gold in cursive handwriting that reads _Taiga_.

MH felt his heart jumped, he was sure that he didn’t read the name out loud, he slowly turned his head to where the patient is, and his eyes widened as he beamed at him before jumping for a hug, “it’s you, Taiga!”

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you so much for reading this drabble/filler.  
> -Belated Happy Halloween.


End file.
